


Her Heart Still Belongs

by JsPrincess



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: F/M, canon typical language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JsPrincess/pseuds/JsPrincess
Summary: A little insight into Fiona's mond when she visits Charming.





	Her Heart Still Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even like Fiona but...here it is. I'm in my feels today.

The flight was long and she’d bad a headache for hours. She was worried about Kerrianne, who was spending a few nights with a friend. She was worried about Filip, who’d nearly been blown to shit by some white supremacist garbage. Not much scared her. She was a third generation member of the True IRA for fuck’s sake. She showed even less fear than she felt. Filip Telford was one of her very few soft spots. 

She’d forgotten to breathe when she stepped into the hospital room. Sure, she'd seen worse, but to see him so still, bandaged and asleep, was heart wrenching. His breathing was ragged and an oxygen cannula was tucked in his nose. It unnerved her. 

She’d seen lads blown to bits. Hell, she’d planted bombs and pulled triggers that’d ended many a life, but this was her Filip. Her husband and the father of her daughter. He’d been through hell in his own life. His scarred face was proof of some of it. 

When he woke, she didn’t get a happy reception, not that she’d expected it. His harsh words still stung. Filip knew Jimmy was lurking nearby and that he’d be keeping tabs on her. She didn’t walk to the market without Jimmy finding out. 

She did her best to soothe him when he turned away from her. The kiss she’d placed on his cheek had reminded her of days past. It’d been a decade, but she still loved him. Kerrianne still missed him. 

Adopted or not, Kerrianne was still Filip Telford’x daughter. Fiona made sure the girl knew it too. Stubborn as a mule, just like her father. Kerri could be hard to handle, also just like her father. 

Filip went back to sleep and Fiona resumed her watch in the corner of the room. She didn’t know how long she’d have, but she intended to keep him safe for as long as she could. 

Five thousand miles was a great distance but her heart still belonged to Filip Telford.


End file.
